Gattai Karada
|gender = Male|height = 5'11"|weight = 178 lbs|hair = Brown|eye = Brown|bloodtype = B+|quirk = Symbiotic Absorption|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family Chikyuu Karada Chiyu Karada|occupation = 2nd Year Shiketsu High Student Tutor|entrance exam = 45 Villain 65 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 4th}} Character Overview Torimazeru Karada is a 2nd year student in Shiketsu High School and younger brother of the Pro-Hero Chikyuu Karada of The Four Elements. He possesses the Quirk Symbiotic Absorption. He, however, needs training in order to achieve the full potential of his Quirk. Appearance Torimazeru Karada is about average in height and weight. He is built fairly well and is well toned, allowing for some decent physical strength. Unlike his brother, his skin is pale and smooth. His hair is short and finely groomed with only his bangs jutting out in front of his face. He is devoid of any facial hair, which emphasizes his impressive jawline. His eyes give off a serious, yet patient vibe. He commonly sports a welcoming grin. Torimazeru Karada's casual attire consists of a long-sleeve black shirt accompanied by jeans of a worn nature. The pockets of his jeans hold a pocket-watch and his wallet, both of which he keeps on him whenever possible. He wears black gloves upon his hands in order to prevent his Quirk from hurting anyone. Upon his feet lie simple sandals. He wears an Ouroboros necklace with a sapphire embedded within the figure. Torimazeru Karada's formal attire consists of a black blazer with a white button undershirt. The overcoat has two internal pockets with one on each side. The pocket on the left side holds a pocket-watch while the other holds his wallet. He wears dark colored jeans free of any tatters or tears with a black leather belt around the waist. He wears black gloves on both of his hands in order to prevent himself from accidentally using his Quirk on a bystander. Upon his feet lie formal black shoes. Torimazeru Karada's Hero Costume consists of a predominantly black skin tight suit with his hands, head, and entire back exposed. Upon the black canvas lie various white streaks. These streaks are present on his arms, torso, and legs. The streaks on his arms run down from the shoulders to the wrists and are similar to veins in shape and pattern. The streaks on his torso start from the edge of his exposed back and meet in the middle and are also similar in appearance to veins. The streaks on his legs start from the waist and begin coiling around both of his legs and are also similar in appearance to veins. Around his waist lies a belt that holds numerous smoke grenades that Torimazeru uses to get in close. Around the left wrist lies a circular mechanism that holds a 30 ft long red whip that ejects from an opening under the wrist when Torimazeru flips a switch on the device. The whip is used to attack the opponent at a range or restrain them. Flipping the switch back retracts the whip, allowing Torimazeru to draw in opponents or disorient them by spinning them around like a top. On the right forearm lies a device with a red double-edged blade equal to the length of his forearm that juts out of the device upon Torimazeru flipping a switch. This blade is used to fight enemies at close range, where his whip wouldn't prove useful. It is also useful for blocking attacks with bladed weapons or limbs. Personality Torimazeru Karada lives in the shadow of his brother and is often expected to live up to his legacy. This, as expected, doesn't turn out as well as one would wish. While he does want to be like his brother, he doesn't want to be what is essentially a clone of him. Torimazeru, while working, is prone to zoning out during lectures. This leads to him having to ask more questions than usual, making him seem dumber than he actually is. Thing is, he is more of a hands-on learner as seen when he went into an internship under his brother. During this internship, he displayed diligence rarely seen in Torimazeru. That aside, he is still working even when he's zoned-out. During this lapses in attention, he is thinking of possible new ways to learn his Quirk and new ways to train his body. Whenever he has no work in his schedule, he would rather hang around campus to help clean up. Unlike his brother, he isn't prone to hosting wild parties during his free-time. He would much rather read a book, train, or just simply sleep until he is needed. As a result, people often call him boring due to this difference. Torimazeru, like his brother, is a hard worker. While not as determined as Chikyuu, he is much smarter than him when he was his age. Allowing him to blow through most lessons with relative ease despite him often getting side-tracked in other things. He is, however, most dedicated when training his body. He believes he is mentally and intellectually adequate, but is lacking physically. Alongside training his body, he teaches himself how to use aspects of his Quirk, often having to have a volunteer to help further his training. Torimazeru adopted a moral code similar to that of his brother, albeit with some discrepancies. He is prone to asking for things in return for favors. Such things can range from work supplies, money, or even using the individual to practice controlling his Quirk. These characteristics tend to deter people from asking for his help, even though it would be in their best interest. Torimazeru, socially, wishes to be considered his own man instead of another Chikyuu. He winds up shattering those expectations, often knowingly, in order to feel like his own person. This causes others to be disappointed with him. As long as he has his own brother backing him up, however, he doesn't mind breaking the mold. Unlike his loud and boisterous brother, Torimazeru enjoys silence and is often a quiet person. Aside from asking questions, he tends to speak only when spoken to. When he does speak, his voice demands attention. Despite not being as deep as that of his brother, his voice resonates with an air of leadership. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Torimazeru is looked at as sinister in nature despite his down-to-earth demeanor. Instead of weaving intricate lies and meanings into his words as one would expect, he instead is blunt and would rather avoid using flashy sentences. He believes that flowery words mean nothing unless one is trying to appeal to the media. Despite this, he knows many underused and complex words and is capable of using them. Which he often does whenever someone questions his intelligence. History Childhood Torimazeru was born the youngest of three in a family within the rural districts of a landlocked city. These districts housed numerous farming families. The Karada's broke the mold with Chikyuu Karada becoming a Pro-Hero, Chiyu Karada becoming a successful Quirkless doctor, and now Torimazeru Karada who wishes to become a Hero like his brother. His Quirk developed at age 3. Unlike his brother, he didn't need an extensive time frame to control his Quirk as it wasn't as potentially lethal as his brother's. This allowed Torimazeru to attend school at a normal age. Nonetheless, Chikyuu would often try to teach him how to use his Quirk, giving him comparatively better understanding than those of his age group. At a young age, Torimazeru was enthralled by the stories his brother would tell of being a Hero. All of his exploits became encouragement for him to become a Hero. He would often ask Chikyuu to teach him how to better use his Quirk in his spare time. Chikyuu obliged and taught him how to use the base aspects of his Quirk. He would leave the rest to Torimazeru, as he was only able to teach him aspects that were similar to his Quirk. Adolescence Torimazeru, upon becoming 13, had a firm understanding on how to use a portion of his Quirk's potential. While there was definitely room to improve, he was much better than most at his age. With this in mind, Torimazeru began training his body in order to keep up with other people of his age. He would often train alongside Chikyuu who would give him tips and ideas on how to further improve his physical capabilities. Eventually, Torimazeru decided to go more towards training his body for speed. He felt that having the muscles that Chikyuu has would prove to be too cumbersome for his liking. So instead, he focused on stamina and speed training. All his hard work would eventually pay off as his brother was preparing to recommend him for U.A. when he reached 15. Upon reaching 15, Torimazeru received a birthday present from Chikyuu. That present sent him straight into U.A. Torimazeru, with a smile from ear to ear, packed his things and got going. His parents were proud to not only have one Hero as a son, but a second soon-to-be Hero. Midway through his first year, Torimazeru applied for an internship under Chikyuu and his team, pushing him even further ahead of his peers. Alongside that, being related to Chikyuu gave him extra attention from peers and staff, whether it be wanted or unwanted. He decided to transfer to Shiketsu for his second year for a few reasons. First off, he was tired of having his peers expect him to be like his brother, which fed into his second reason. He wished to transfer so that it would be evident that he wasn't going to follow in Chikyuu's footsteps. Lastly, he wanted to experience other methods of education that he believed he would not be able to find in U.A. As of now, he is a 2nd year student at Shiketsu High School at the age of 16. Relationships Family Torimazeru Karada has a stable bond with his family. Being the youngest of the family, he is the one who is most tended to. He was inspired to become a Hero by his older brother, Chikyuu Karada. Chikyuu Karada This man is the older brother of Torimazeru and the one who instilled in his heart the ambition to become a Hero. Chikyuu Karada taught him in his early age and trained him during his teen years. Eventually, Torimazeru was sent to U.A. through a recommendation by Chikyuu Karada, who would soon take him in on an internship. Unfortunately, he lives in the shadow of his brother, being expected to live just like him. Chikyuu, however, is against this and avidly encourages Torimazeru to be his own man. Chiyu Karada The older sister of Torimazeru, Chiyu was born Quirkless and thus was to be the ridicule of the town had it not been for Chikyuu. Torimazeru respects her for not only being Quirkless,but for her keen intellect. This intellect was what allowed Chiyu to become a doctor. She tends to treat Torimazeru like a child in a playful manner. The Four Elements A team formed by Chikyuu Karada. Torimazeru worked in an internship under this team for the first year of his enrollment in U.A. While he didn't get to personally know the other three elements, Chikyuu told him about his teammates in his off-time. Abilities Quirk: Symbiotic Absorption Transformation-Type Quirk that is owned by Torimazeru. While he hasn't fully mastered the Quirk's capabilities, he is capable of using it well. What this Quirk does is allow Torimazeru to absorb an organism, animal or person, via physical contact with his skin. The absorbed organisms are safely contained within Torimazeru and can be expelled just as easily as they were absorbed. This Quirk, at full potential, will allow Torimazeru to absorb numerous organisms and gain access to their characteristics and Quirks, which he can swap between whenever he likes. Once absorbed, their faces appear on Torimazeru's exposed back. Torimazeru's weight is also increased based upon the weight and number of organisms absorbed. So far, he is only capable of using it to absorb up to 5 unwilling people or 15 animals at a time. Also, he is only able to access the Quirk of the newest absorbed person. He is immune to Quirks that take effect via physical contact with another individual. Similarly, if one were to hit his exposed skin with a powerful strike, the attack will be absorbed along with the individual as long as the target is physically touching Torimazeru's skin. However, if the absorbed individual has a strong enough will, he/she can escape or even control Torimazeru's body. Making it risky to use this Quirk on more than one or two people. Speed He is capable of reaching considerable speeds. In fact, he is capable of keeping up fairly well with individuals whose Quirks increase their speed. Strength Due to his training with Chikyuu, he has decent physical strength. Stamina He is able to outlast most others in a fight. This, combined with his calm and less demanding fighting style, make it difficult to exhaust him. Endurance He is capable of withstanding a fair deal of strikes before showing any sign of pain. Agile He is limber and coordinated. Allowing him to perform incredible acrobatics that he tends to incorporate into his fighting style in the form of dodging. Reflexes He is capable of reacting to attacks rather quickly. His perception and reaction speeds are approximately three times quicker than that of an average individual, allowing him to dodge most incoming projectiles. Intelligent Due to his hardworking mentality, he has developed an impressive intellect. He is capable of understanding and countering a fair number of combat strategies while mixing up his own if need be. Weapon Proficiency Due to his own training and 1st year in U.A., he has learned how to use various weapons adequately. His strong suits are blades and whips, which are incorporated into his Hero suit. Proportional Physical Prowess His physical capabilities increase based upon the organisms he absorbs. For example, he gains incredible strength when he absorbs a power-boosting Quirk user and enhanced senses when he absorbs an animal. These effects persist for as long as the organism(s) are within his body. Fighting Style Torimazeru is at his best when in close range and, as a result, will pressure his opponents into getting in close. That aside, he is nothing to scoff at from a range. His fighting style is influenced by numerous factors. These factors include what kind of organism has been absorbed, how many organisms have been absorbed, and range. Every so often, Torimazeru will toss one or two smoke grenades in order to obscure the opponent's vision in order to get in close or retreat if needed. Isolated With nothing absorbed and at a range, Torimazeru will utilize his whip in an attempt to bring the enemy closer to him. He will intentionally make mistakes in his attacks from time to time such as telegraphing and missing in order to fool the opponent into either rushing in or grabbing the whip and pulling Torimazeru towards the opponent. Both methods allow Torimazeru to get close enough to surprise the enemy with his Quirk. At that point, the enemy can only struggle to get free. With nothing absorbed and at melee range, Torimazeru will almost exclusively try to make contact with the opponent whether it be by simple attempts to touch the opponent with his hands or by blocking attacks with his hands. Either of these methods work well, as physical contact with his skin allows Torimazeru to absorb the opponent. Bonded When he has absorbed at least one organism and is at a range, Torimazeru will expertly utilize his whip. This time, he doesn't intentionally make mistakes, thus throwing off opponents more often then not. He will lash at joints and tendons in order to cripple the opponent or use the whip to disarm the opponent. Alongside his whip, Torimazeru will utilize the attributes and/or Quirk gained from the absorbed organism. Further surprising the opponent(s). If the opponent is deemed too dangerous to be fought up close, Torimazeru will almost exclusively fight like this. When he has absorbed at least one organism and is at melee range, Torimazeru will utilize his blade instead of trying to absorb the opponent. When using his blade, he goes for quick, rapid, and/or debilitating strikes to the joints and tendons while incorporating the attributes and/or Quirk gained from the absorbed organism. If the opponent is deemed too dangerous to be fought at a range, Torimazeru will almost exclusively fight like this. Gear Spineless Suit This black and white suit is made from a durable elastic material that allows Torimazeru's body to change without tearing the suit. There is little to no back coverage on this suit, allowing the faces of the absorbed to appear on Torimazeru's back. He primarily uses this to intimidate opponents as their allies' faces wiggle and writhe under his skin in an attempt to escape. Despite common belief, the absorbed feel no pain nor are they in any danger. They are merely being contained. The suit is also devoid of gloves in order to allow Torimazeru to utilize his Quirk. Red Tendon Whip This 30 ft long red whip is contained within a device on the left arm. Being made from durable fibers, this whip has high tensile strength and is resistant to cutting. This whip is capable of easily cutting through wood, which is rather uncommon coming from whips. Red Bone Blade This forearm length blade is made from durable metal alloys, allowing it to take head on collisions with most attacks without breaking. This blade retracts and extends from a device on the right arm and is capable of cutting through steel with relative ease. Haze Belt This belt holds up to 20 smoke grenades that are often used in order for Torimazeru to get close to the opponent or to retreat if the situation gets hazardous. Torimazeru will also use the cover from these grenades to hide and formulate a strategy while his presence is hidden. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Capable of absorbing enemies. * Covers both long and short range fairly well. * Quick and evasive. * Intelligent. * Gains attributes and Quirk of the last person absorbed. * Works incredibly well in groups. * Smoke grenades give Torimazeru an extra advantage in a fight. * Quirk can be used to intimidate opponents. * Immune to physical contact Quirks. Weaknesses * Can't absorb multiple people without risk. * Relatively weak without an absorbed organism. * Anything that can attack outside of a 30 ft radius has an advantage against him. * Smoke grenades can be nullified by wind Quirks. * Inexperienced with his Quirk. * Physical contact with his skin is requires in order to actually use his Quirk. Stats Trivia * Torimazeru Karada means Merge Body. * The image used in one of Shinichi Izumi from Parasyte. * Torimazeru's costume is similar to the appearance of Venom from Marvel. ** Similarly, Torimazeru's theme is symbiosis. *Torimazeru has two themes, one for when he hasn't absorbed a person yet, and one when he has. **When no organisms have been absorbed, his theme is Devour by Disturbed. **When at least one organism has been absorbed, his theme changes to Symbiont by Celldweller. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk User Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Hero in Training